vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thorkell
|-|1013= |-|Currently= Summary Thorkell (トルケル, Torukeru), also known as Thorkell the Tall, was a Jomsviking battalion commander and is considered the strongest Viking/Warrior. He has a passion for fighting and fights with two axes as his weapons. Thorkell is a former fellow Jomsviking commander and friend of Thors, Thorkell is an extremely tall (230 cm) and mighty and above all jovial warrior based on the historical/mythological figure of the same name. He left though when the war was over and he considered the army 'boring' as they were undefeatable. Therefore, he joined the English forces as he considered this more interesting because they were 'weak and pathetic'. He has his own band of Blood Knights defined by their tendency to switch to whichever side is losing so they'll have the stronger side to fight against. He is also Thorfinn's great-uncle. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely 9-A Name: Thorkell, epithet "The Tall" Origin: Vinland Saga Gender: Male Age: 50-56 Classification: Human, Jomsviking Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Sight and Awareness (Able to sense hidden enemies, as well as see enemies from far away and kill them), Pain Tolerance (Lost 2 fingers but didn't show any sign of pain at all), Skilled Axeman, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Fighter, Fear Aura (Intimidated a viking so much that he mentally broke), Expert Sniper (Impaled 3 men with a thrown spear from over a kilometer away) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Casually butchered a group of vikings into pieces, casually caved in a viking's head with the back of his axe, can tear through stone walls with his axes, can easily kill a bear barehanded), likely Small Building level (Easily bulldozed a house with his axe) Speed: Subsonic+ '(Can throw a spear at over half the speed of sound) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Casually wields tree-trunks as quarterstaffs, able to lift and drop a massive boulder without much effort) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely Small Building Class (Punched a charging horse and sent it flying back, threw a spear from a kilometer away and impaled three men, kicked Thorfinn forty meters into the air) Durability: At least Wall level, likely Small Building level Stamina: Very high, has never yet been tired, pitched innumerous battles against Vikings. Got set on fire and survived, still being able and wanting to fight afterwards. Range: Extended melee range, a kilometer with throwing spears Standard Equipment: Two battle-axes, chain mail, sometimes throwing spear Intelligence: Thorkell isn't particularly intelligent, but far from stupid. His instincts are especially keen and he's remarkably perceptive when it comes to an opponent's personality. Due to his age and the fact that he's considered as the strongest Viking, he has a lot of battle experience and is feared in combat by practically everyone. Weaknesses: Battle-mad, will prolong fights against challenging opponents (only applies IC), missing two fingers on his right hand and one of his eyes after his fights with Thorfinn during Denmark's invasion of England, albeit this doesn't seem to affect him in any way. Has the toughest time when an enemy is way smaller than him. Feats: Thorkell Respect Thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Keel-buster:' Drops a huge boulder on a boat and destroys it. *'Log-Dropper:' Throws logs on a boat and destroys it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Vinland Saga Category:Humans Category:Axe Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Antiheroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Vikings Category:Adults Category:Warriors Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 9